Hunted
by Tani Fakile
Summary: Someone is killing people. People who look remarkably similar to Isabella Swan. The BAU team investigate this case and find the need to take her under protective custody. Can A hunted girl and an agent fall in love? Or will someone put a stop to it? Might be OOC
1. Prologue

In the dead of night, on a road empty save for the occasional car, a predator is stalking its prey.

He looks at the young brown haired girl, walking alone. She looks so much like his own. But she isn't. He watches as she walks through the streets not seeming to notice the man behind her. So naïve. She pauses in the street and the hunter chooses this moment to attack. She tries to scream but he presses his hand against her mouth. He forces her to the ground and strips her of her clothes. He seems to revel in the fear in her brown eyes that look like hers. But they aren't. She bites his hand, struggling. He only laughs coldly. He unzips his pants with his free hand and begins to degrade this poor girl who had done nothing wrong except look like the one whom he wishes to be his own. He roars and begins to strangling her. She chokes, pained whimpers coming from her mouth. He presses harder, enjoying the power that comes with seeing the life drain out of her eyes. Her brown eyes. Just like his own. He wants his own! Not this stupid girl lying dead in the street. Enraged, he pull a knife from his back pocket and stabs her viciously and repeatedly in the chest and watches as blood seeps through her clothing. He gets the note he has written for his own and leaves it on the girl he has killed for her.

Creeping into her silent dormitory on the Dartmouth campus, he watches as angel sleeps. So beautiful. And all his. He kisses her forehead gently. He looks at the sleeping form of her blonde roommate, studies her for a minute then leaves the way he came.

He thinks about the note he left on the gift.

'_My dearest Isabella,_

_Here is a present for you, or a reminder. A reminder that you are mine, and that you will always be. The longer you take to realise this, the more people will be sacrificed because of you. Hurry, my darling. I do not wish to live another minute without you.'_

Yes. She would be his. So, so soon.

Police sirens wail faintly in the distance.

**A/N: Yes I know I have another story going but this idea came to me and I couldn't let it go. I really need your input on this because I wasn't sure about it at first.**

**REVIEW!**

**Tani.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Case

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I was unsure about how to capture the Criminal Minds Cast's personalities as I don't watch CM often. But here you go, please tell me whether you think I got it right and how you feel about this chappy! Review me! By the way, I'm going to make some changes to the Prologue, so the next few chapters make sense. The places probably won't make sense though.**

**Tani.**

* * *

_Watching,__waiting, stalking. Searching, skulking, smiling. Love is not all romance. Love is mystery, love is misery. Love is a big piece of dark chocolate. Bittersweet and forbidden.__ – _Unknown

* * *

Spencer Reid sat in the meeting room, wondering what the next case would be. A few weeks ago, they had finished a case about a man with 'Father Hunger' Disorder. He kidnapped children so he could take care of them, like a father. This case made Reid realise the space in his life that only a family would fill. But with a job like his, it was unlikely he would be able to take care of a family.

He shakes his head to clear it, and then focused on what Hotch had to say.

'Jessica Stanley. She was killed, raped and stabbed in Washington.'

Rossi opens the case file and looks at the information. "There are multiple stabs wounds in her chest. It seems as if the Unsub but a lot of force and possible anger behind it. Do you think he's a sexual sadist?'

Prentiss looks at the pictures of murdered girl. 'No, I don't think so. Apart from the bruises on her hips and neck, they aren't any other injuries that seem sadistic.

Morgan comments, 'The bruises on her hip look like she was grabbed from behind. Also from the size of them, I'd say he was an adult male.'

Reid speaks up, 'It's likely he'd been following her for some time then.'

Hotch then says 'There was a note left on her body, and there's also a name.' A picture of the note is brought up on the screen. The handwriting is neat and flowing, not something you'd expect from a rapist. Hotch opens up a program to speak to Garcia. 'Look up all the Isabellas in the area where Jessica Stanley was killed.'

'Ooh, Isabella is popular name, there are 30.'

'What if this Isabella is in a relationship? As the Unsub says in the note, it's a reminder that she's his.' JJ asks.

'20 of them are in a relationship.'

'We still need to narrow it down.' Hotch says.

'From the tone of the note, I'd say this guy was an abusive boyfriend.' Morgan suggests.

Rossi asks Garcia 'How many of them have history of abuse?'

'Well, that narrows it right down to 5."

Hotch turns back to the team. 'Pack your bags, we're going to Chicago.

Reid thought about what they were going to meet in Washington. Who would be the root of the death of Jessica Stanley? How would she link to all of this? He looked at the empty seat beside him. _Alone._ He couldn't help that longing for a companion. Someone he could start a family with. _But you can't have a family, Reid. Remember? You wouldn't be able to care for them. _He turned away from the empty seat and looked out of the window.

JJ studied Reid as he sat silently by himself. She got out of her seat and walked towards him.

'What's wrong, Reid? You're being pretty quiet.' She says, reaching her hand to touch his. He pulls his own hand back before she can make contact.

'Just thinking.' He says.

'About?'

Reid glances at her briefly, saying nothing, then turns back to stare out of the window.

After a minute of this silence, JJ gets up then walks back to her seat.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCIM TELL ME WHAT YOU THIINK!**

**Disclaimer: The word disclaimer implies that something does not belong to me. So instead of writing something, I shall just put the word 'Disclaimer' **

**The next Chapter of BBR might not be up for a while! So Sorry!**

**Tani.**


	3. Sorry

_This story is on a temporary Haitus. Sorry. I'm not abandoning it though._

_Tani._


End file.
